Systems and methods, such as contact centers, provide for a way for large numbers of tasks, such as interactions, to be assigned to multiple agents for completion. It is generally beneficial for these systems and methods to automate the routing and management of these tasks, intelligently utilize the capabilities of the agents, make efficient use of services and resources, and provide consistent approaches to handling various types of tasks.